


Behind NLSB

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita catches more on camera than he intends to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind NLSB

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my dirty imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

Reita was sure he couldn't be seen where he was hiding. Not that the couple he was filming appeared to be aware of their surroundings, anyway – Aoi was on his back on the table, jeans hanging from one ankle, knuckles white on the edge of the table, as Uruha grunted and pounded away into him. Reita couldn't deny that the sounds the two made – particularly Aoi's moans and pleas for _'more, harder, fuck me, Uruha!'_ – were very, very arousing, even though he'd never thought of sex with his band mates before.  
  
Uruha shifted and Aoi let out a wail, back arching, head tipping back. Reita hadn't realized he'd made a sound until Uruha stilled, turning to look over his shoulder. Reita could feel Uruha's eyes on him – but Uruha couldn't see him, could he?  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Aoi released his grip on the table and reached for Uruha's arms. "Uruha, please, don't stop! Please!"  
  
Turning back to Aoi, Uruha bent over him for a kiss. Reita couldn't hear what he whispered, but Aoi seemed to calm down a bit. He pushed himself up on an elbow to look where Uruha had been looking. Where Reita was hiding.  
  
 _Oh, shit, I'm in trouble now._ There was no way he could escape without his cover being completely blown. And if he came out of his hiding spot... he was hard, so hard, they'd see that for sure!  
  
Aoi and Uruha continued to whisper to each other. Reita wished he could hear, to figure out just how much trouble he was in. He hoped they forgot about the sound and continued – if Aoi made sounds like that while being fucked, what sounds did he make when he came?  
  
Lost in thought, fantasizing about Aoi, Reita didn't notice when Uruha stepped away from Aoi, or Aoi getting off the table, stalking straight for where Reita was hiding, throwing the tiny closet door open.  
  
"You're making a video of us fucking." It wasn't a question. Aoi crossed his arms across his chest. It was rather obscene, Reita thought, seeing Aoi stand there, erection standing out proudly.  
  
Reita swallowed, lowering the camera, reaching to turn it off so he could flee.  
  
"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Reita squeaked.  
  
"Hnm. Get out here. Leave the camera on. Uruha, give me a hand."  
  
Reita stood from his crouch and stepped out of the closet, face scarlet red, hunching to try to hide the tenting of his jeans. "I'm sorry, really, I didn't know you two would... that. I thought I'd just get something embarrassing –"  
  
"Be quiet," Aoi said, and Reita obeyed. He didn't want to make things worse for himself.

  
Both Aoi and Uruha looked at him for what felt like forever. He could feel the barely-there vibrations of the motors in the video camera whirring against his palm. He began fidgeting, and Aoi and Uruha stepped closer, Uruha moving the camera to point at Aoi again while Aoi began undoing the buttons of Reita's fly.  
  
"What are you –"  
  
"Quiet," Aoi reminded him. Reita's face grew hotter as his jeans were pulled down. Uruha held a steadying hand on his shoulder as Aoi lifted each of his feet, pushing the jeans aside.  
  
Reita was almost dizzy with fear and apprehension, curiosity and a whole lot of arousal. Aoi guided him closer to the table and Uruha fetched something from his bag, handing it to Aoi, who then tore it open and carefully rolled the condom onto Reita.  
  
"Aoi..." Reita's heart was _pounding_. Aoi looked up at him, waiting – was Aoi expecting him to say no, stop? I don't want this? He reached up and put a hand over Reita's, pointing the camera at himself again, telling Reita to keep the camera on him. He got to his feet, hopped up on the table again though closer to the side.  
  
What the hell was happening?  
  
Uruha gently pushed Reita towards the table, between Aoi's legs. "Think you can manage the rest?" he asked, and Reita only nodded.  
  
"Do it," Aoi said, holding his knees to his chest, baring himself. "You want to, don't you? You got so hard, watching us. Were you thinking about fucking one of us?"  
  
Reita said nothing, didn't nod, didn't shake his head, just grabbed his cock with his free hand and pushed the head against Aoi's hole.  
  
 _This isn't really happening,_ he thought to himself. _This can't be happening. I'm dreaming, or drunk, or..._  
  
Aoi's legs curled around Reita's hips, pulling him closer, and Reita's cock was soon enveloped tightly in wet heat, making him moan.  
  
Aoi let out a happy little sigh, legs tightening around Reita. "You can thank Uruha for opening me for you," he said, then turned to reach for Uruha's cock, pulling the man closer. Uruha obliged with a smile, eyes sliding closed when his cock slid into Aoi's mouth.

Reita moaned again. He forgot about the camera in his hand as he began thrusting, it felt _so good_.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Reita! Fuck me... I know you can fuck me good!"  
  
Reita didn't even notice when Uruha took the camera away from him, placing it on the table. He was lost in the pleasure, Aoi's arse gripping him tight, hearing moans come from Aoi, sometimes muffled, sometimes not. He gripped Aoi's hips and pushed into him harder, faster, sweat making his hair stick to his face.  
  
When Aoi reached down to stroke himself, Reita put a hand over Aoi's, feeling fingers tighten beneath his own. Aoi growled and Reita couldn't hold back anymore, hips snapping forward as he came, a whimper breaking free.  
  
When his awareness returned to him, he saw Aoi licking come from his hand. There was a smear of it across his cheek, and Uruha was stroking Aoi's hair.  
  
"This was fantastic," Aoi said with a smirk, still panting.  
  
"Maybe I'll video it next time," Uruha said.  
  
Next time? No, Reita thought to himself, he wouldn't say no to a next time.


End file.
